The Two of Us
by xBrokenRecordx
Summary: Love. Hate. Pain. Joy. SasuSaku has it all. iPod Challenge.


**A/N: Oh! Hey! Hi there!**

**So here's another iPod challenge. Cause they be fun. But SasuSaku is _hard_. Like fo real chiz, dude.**

**Most of them are angsty and sad :/ Because I couldn't think of anything happy for SasuSaku. Except for 8 and 9. So yeahhhh. But there is _some _SasuSaku lurvin goin on! I like SasuSaku but...not my fave. I like GaaSaku better. Bash me if you like. I won't channggggeeee!**

**These are all unrelated to each other. All except 8 and 9.**

**Word Count: 1,625**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT COOL ENOUGH TO OWN NARUTO. NARUTO AND ALL OF IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THE OPERATION, MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

><p><strong>iPod Challenge- SasuSaku<strong>

**Whatsername by Green Day**

It took Sasuke far too long to realize he loved Sakura.

He returned to the village in hopes he could make it up to Konoha's population and marry the pink-haired medic after he did his time.

Only to find she wasn't there. A year ago, she had been assigned a long term mission to Suna to train the medic nin. But six months ago, she was married to the Kazekage….what's his name again? Carpa? Gasher? Garple? Whatever. Point is, she got married to someone that wasn't _him. _And was apparently she was expecting, too.

He was too late. Far too late.

**Everybody Hurts by Avril Lavigne**

"Sasuke?" He ignored her. He ignored the fact that she was walking towards him. He didn't look up from where he sat on the ground. He hated being seen at his weakest, but it was too late to run.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" She set a hand on his shoulder and bent down (which she really shouldn't have been doing, given her current condition). Then she sucked in a breath as if she just realized something important. "_Oh_." She breathed.

Then she plopped down on the ground next to him and wrapped an arm around his middle. He responded by placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Everybody hurts, Sasuke. You can cry and grieve every once in a while." She told him in a whisper.

"You should be in bed." He told her in monotone. She laughed weakly.

"I'm more worried about you than the baby right now."

"You should be in bed." He repeated.

"Silly man. I care about you. I walked a painful mile from the house to comfort you and _this _is what I get?"

"Hn." Sakura sighed in frustration. She took his chin in her hand and forced him to look at her.

"Look, Sasuke. You may have lost your mother and your father and Itachi. But you've got a new family now. You've got me. And Kakashi-sensei is the demented perverted father. And Naruto is the crazy brother. And Hinata married into the 'family'. And we've got the baby on the way!

"You've also got loads of friends, Sasuke." (She swears she hears him mutter something like _you consider The Mutt and Barbie Doll one of my friends _but she wasn't sure_) _"People who care about you. Sakura sighed. "How about we named him Itachi?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?"

"How about we name the baby Itachi? It's a good name and it should help you to move on a little." Sasuke smiled slightly.

"Thank you." He said. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She leaned her head on his shoulder and the arm around her tightened.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I…" Sasuke looked up at the entrance to the Uchiha Compound and took a deep breath. "I love you too, Sakura."

**Kryptonite by Three Doors Down**

He sat in the street chuckling silently. There was blood everywhere. On his hands, in his clothes, under his eyes, in his hair…at least that's what he thought.

It was raining. He liked to think it was raining blood.

His chuckling grew louder until he was full out cackling.

"His childhood trauma has caught up to him full force. He's gone insane." The woman told her several days later. She ducked her head and a tear trickled down her cheek and onto her chin.

"I understand." She said to the woman. She took several deep breaths before looking up again. "May I see him? Just one last time?"

The woman looked reluctant. "He's sleeping…" She trailed off.

"All the better." Sakura replied. Hesitantly, the woman nodded. Sakura was led to his room.

She walked up to his bed immediately and sat down beside him. "Oh, Sasuke…" She muttered, eyes filling with tears once again. She started to stroke his hair. "You've gone insane. You probably won't recognize me if you saw me. But that's okay. I still love you. You're still my superman." She leaned down and brushed her lips against his.

After that, she never saw him again.

**Hero by Skillet**

Sakura was always in need of someone to rescue her. She was always the Damsel In Distress. When she was a newly minted Genin, Sasuke or Naruto was always jumping in, coming to her rescue and saving her from certain death.

And now that the roles were reversed, now that she was her teammates' "Hero", she didn't know what to do.

"Sa-ku-ra…" Sasuke coughed up blood and her eyes widened. What was she going to do?

"Hn. Useless. You haven't changed at all, have you, Sa-ku-ra?" Useless…Sakura's eyes narrowed. Useless, a word she never _ever _wanted to be called _again_.

"We'll see who's useless, bastard." She snapped at him. Sasuke merely smirked. Sakura gathered medicinal chakra in her hands and began to heal her teammate's sorry ass.

"Useless? Tsk. Who's the one lying on the ground with severe injuries in the face of battle?" She shot at him. His eyes narrowed and she smirked in victory.

**Little Things by Good Charlotte**

Sasuke had two major flaws.

One- He dwells in the past for too long leading him to want revenge over the most trivial things.

Two- He focused more on the smaller details.

Like how when Sakura was really upset at someone, the middle finger of her right hand would start to twitch, as if she really wanted to introduce it to the person she was angered at.

Or how she always unfolded the napkins at restaurants they went to and folded them the way she _wanted _them to be folded.

Or how when the Dobe was being a Dobe, she'd bonk him on the head but she was always trying to keep in a smile the whole time.

Or how she always crossed her ankles when sitting.

Or show she chewed on her lip when she was focused.

Or how when she really wanted to kiss him, she'd bite the inside of her cheek to keep her urges in check.

He could write a book on everything there is to know about Haruno Sakura. That's how well he knew her.

**Until You're Mine by Demi Lovato**

She didn't run up to him and squeeze him to death as soon as he walked through the gate.

She was _supposed _to glomp him when he walked through the gate.

So why the hell _didn't _she?

She was standing right there. Smiling seemingly innocently. Then she walked up to him and….punched him in the jaw. Ouch.

"Bastard." She hissed at him before stomping off. Everyone looked after her in shock. Sasuke rubbed his jaw. He thinks maybe she dislocated it…

The next time he saw her, she was eating lunch…with the red headed freak from Suna.

What. The. Hell.

She was on a _date? _With someone that wasn't _him_?

Well then, if she was already taken, he'd do everything in his power to make her his.

**Because of You by Kelly Clarkson**

Sakura only ever loved one man in her entire life. And it was because of that one man that she never did love another man again.

He broke her heart into trillions of tiny pieces. And then he stepped on those pieces. Her heart was impossible to repair. All she could do was put the dust that was her broken heart into a glass container and cry over it every night.

Because of him she was afraid to fall in love again. Because of him she cried herself to sleep every night. Because of him she couldn't trust anyone ever again.

**Show Me by Big Time Rush**

"What _is _this crap!"

"It is _not _crap! It's Big Time Rush!"

"Exactly my point."

"Do _not _dis the loves of my life!"

Snort.

"Did you just _snort_?"

"No. Must be your imagination."

"You're an ass."

"You love me anyways."

"No I don't. You suck. I hate you."

"Come on, Sakura…"

"No. You dissed BTR. I cannot forgive you."

"Sakura, you're being ridiculous."

"I am _not!"_

"Fine."

Door slamming.

Three hours later.

"…Sasuke. Are you listening to Big Time Rush?"

"…"

**All the Way by Allstar Weekend**

"What the hell is this! Why must you listen to such crappy music?"

"It is _not _crap! Allstar Weekend is amazing!"

"That's what you said about Big Time Rush."

"I didn't say BTR was amazing. I said 'Don't dis the loves of my life'. Big difference, bucko."

"But seriously, what is this crap."

"Allstar Weekend. I bet you're going to sneak off later and listen to All the Way because you're a pervert."

"Show Me was a catchy song. That is all I have to say."

Laughing.

"Sakura, why are you laughing."

"Because you're so freaking hilarious!"

"I'm outta here."

Door closes.

A week later.

"I must say, you did better at hiding it this time."

"…"

**Burn it to the Ground by Nickelback**

She emptied her last bottle of gasoline across the floor of the large house. She tossed it to the side and pulled off the gloves on her hand. She stuffed them in the waistband of her pants before taking off her sunglasses. She looked around the dark room. She smiled widely.

She bent down and took a pack of matches out of the compartment on the bottom of her boot. She opened them, lit a match, and watched the flame for a couple seconds.

"Oh, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke….you though you could do all of that and get away with it?" She told it. She smirked. "You were wrong." Then she dropped the match over a small pool of the gasoline and made a break for the front door.

* * *

><p>Review and I'll give you a cookie! Go on! Push the button! You don't even have to say that much!<p> 


End file.
